The legend of Ursa
by mondostarlett
Summary: What and Why everything happend around Ursa, completly fanmade
1. Childhood friend

**The legend of Ursa **

_Being the wife of the world's greatest foe is not an easy task. Being the mother of his children is not an easy task. But being in love with that horrible dictator is the most simple part of my being . This is my story, my life, my love and my memories. _

Childhood friend

My childhood was maybe the most peaceful part of my life. My father was a good friend of Firelord Azulon, they served together in the army, therefore he has got the title of Duke. My father was always obsessed with war and fighting and always secretly wish I was a boy so that I could join the army. My mother on the other hand was the Duchess. Her life revolts around fashion, jewelry and the gossip on the court. You can guess that my life was filled with luxury and privileges. I went to the best schools and my mother always made sure I behaved like a perfect little princess. I always liked school a lot. I was smart, read a lot of books even on a very young age. My favorite were warfare Romans, stories about firenations hero's . My teachers were very pleased about my. But the one person I wanted to please the most was my father.

If I was not at school then I was with my mother shopping. Looking at expensive silk and ordering dresses. My mother loved to dress me up in the most ridiculous(in her eyes stunning) outfits. Once a week we went to the hairdresser, I thought that it was a waste of time, but later I learned that those beauty salons the grand source for my mother's information was that she used to bring our family higher in the rankings.

I was six years old when a young boy came lived with us. He was twelve years old and his name was Zhao. He was orphan and my dad adopted him so that he could join the army and make my family proud with his success on the battlefield. He was a bender and a very good one. He trained a lot in the gardens and always created a lot of fire. He was strong, polite and did everything my parents asked. He trained really hard because when he became sixteen he should serve our nation. I liked him a lot. He was kind of a big brother for me and was always very nice to me. When I was lonely he came and played with me. I told him the things that I did on school and he always was listening to me.

I wondered why I could not go into the army, girls did served and many generals prefered girls more than boys because they were smarter, better in listing and obeying commands and fiercer fighters. Beside in the other country's a lot of soldiers did not hurt or kill female soldiers because they were just females. Stupid mistake, but it were just stupid earth people who thought that. Maybe the reason was that I was a non bender. Non benders were usually the brains in war. The made the battle plans and were summand at a young age. I was smart so why wasn't I summand for the army.

I felled pretty worthless when I realized that they adopted Zhao because I could not bring them honor. The worst thing was that I could not figure out the reason my parents would not send me to the army or at least the army schools. But when I was ten years old I finally understood. My mother brought me to the royal palace. I was all dressed up in a very heavy dress, made out red silk and golden lace. The halls were big, the ceilings high and in one room were more servants than in our whole household. We walked into a room filled with games and books and there was the Queen. A slightly older woman than my mother but she looked really nice. My mother bowed and I did what I had learned by etiquette lesson.

"What I am a glad to finally see you again, Duchess Plew Fi . And this must be the little Ursa, I heard so much about you dear."

The queen smelled nice, she was always so kind and friendly. By her was a young boy, he was my age. Just like me he was also dressed up in red and gold. His hair was decorated with red flowers. He looked shy and a little scared. He was holding the Queens hand. If I knew than that he was already broken inside and was fighting for love he could never have, I probably wouldn't fall in love with in him and could save myself from a hard and restless future. We were both alike, understanding each other's problems. And I just saw that, with just one look in his beautiful yet hopeful scared eyes.

"Queen Ilah and prince Ozai, it is a pure pleasure that you invited Ursa and I for a play date. And I hope this would not be the last one." My mother was right though it was not the last one but the first of many, were the future fire lord and I would build a love stronger than the sun.

I stared to realize at that moment the reason I could not join the army. I wasn't looking for honor on battlefield but in holy matrimony by marring the second son of the fire lord. A forced marriage at an age of ten disguised as play dates.

**First chapter:p hopefully you like it , Note Plew Fi is thai for flame, since the Fire nation is based on japanese and Thai culture. **


	2. Crush

**The legend of Ursa **

_Being the wife of the world's greatest foe is not an easy task. Being the mother of his children is not an easy task. But being in love with that horrible dictator is the most simple part of my being . This is my story, my life, my love and my memories. _

Crush

When we were together I was truly happy, he showed me his books, told me stories and we were making memories together. Our play dates became far more frequent. It started off with one date a month but it soon turned to several dates in one week. The afternoons I spend in the royal palace seemed to less forever. Ozai showed me around and every time I discovered new things of the palace and of Ozai.

In middle school, my feelings for him stared to develop even more. My school was co-ed and it was quite rare that children from a privileged background were schooled with different genders. Still it was kind of logical since the school(_Roku middle school for the élite_) was becoming more of a dating area. Children met each other and parents subtitle tried to arrange a marriage between them. Of course I was left out of the system because I already had groom.

But one day, the second week of the first semester came a new student. It was Ozai, he was in my class. According to Queen Ilah, it was important for a prince to socialize with the new generation. Still it was very awkward. Centuries, members of the royal family were giving private lessons inside the palace walls. Apparently Queen Ilah was the first, together with Ozai to break this tradition.

Being in class with my future fiancée was exactly kind of nice. Ozai looked very cute in his uniform it showed more of his boyish body than all the ropes he wore in the palace. Ozai was pretty smart and the second best in our class. I was the best of course. My mother always said to me that pride was the drive force for a man, so with other words it would be good for Ozai to get the best grades in the class. But I thought that real pride should be something that you must deserve. So I played always my best game at school and Ozai never beat me. There was just one subject he was better than me, that was literature. I liked reading stories about war but Ozai liked romance novels. When we wrote reports about our books he always used difficult words and made beautiful sentences with it. Even for a prince, he was quite poetic. He was so kind and sweet. The only problem was that he could not interact with the other kids. Probably through his protected upbringing. So I made it my personal mission to made sure that Ozai would fit in the group. It was very important because those kids will be the next generation of nobles and warlords.

After school I went to the palace with Ozai. I loved this part of the day the most because we could talk to each other without any one hearing or interrupting us. We usually did our homework in Ozai's chambers. The Queen usually came with some refreshments and always made sure I felt at home. We were not the only one in the palace. Sometimes I saw Iroh(Ozai's older brother) and even rarer his girlfriend. Well Iroh was in his mid-twenties, she was just in her teens, she was only a few year older than me. Nevertheless I never really cared about those two, all my attention was on Ozai when he told me an other romantic story that he read in his books. When the sun was setting my mother came to pick me up. She was always happy and proud when I went to the palace. She called me always her little princess. I just wish that my father would be equally proud. He was still with Zhao at the military camps. So at home it usually was just my mother and me. I started to like my mother more and more when I became older. She wasn't as withy as I thought but surprisingly smart, always asking me questions about school and if the prince already kissed me. It was sort of embarrassing. But I wish he would. It was against the etiquettes to make as a woman of lower status the first move. Ozai was cute and very nice to me so I would not mind if he would steal my first kiss.

Maybe I had a little crush for him, everyone expected it, but he was my best friend could this really work out? And if it could and I would be crowned as the second princess could I be happy with that?

**note: Ozai is the second prince so Ursa would be the second princess and i will introduce Iroh's Girlfriend/wife in the following chapters,P **


	3. Kiss

**The legend of Ursa**

_Being the wife of the world's greatest foe is not an easy task. Being the mother of his children is not an easy task. But being in love with that horrible dictator is the most simple part of my being . This is my story, my life, my love and my memories._

Kiss

It was Ozai's sixteen's Birthday. The summer just started and this was our last summer together in class. Because when the autumn arrived we would go to different universities in the Capital. But first there was a party. All our classmates we're invited and there were also many nobles and generals, including my parents and Zhao, attending. Big tents of red and gold velvet were set up in the royal gardens. There were tables with delicious food and a lot of different drinks. Servants were walking in and out the palace to comfort everybody's need. Slaves for the Earth Kingdom and Watertribes were entertaining us with their bending skills. In compression with firebending the word skill was a bit overrated. There was also a whole altar of gifts for Ozai. Still in comparison with Iroh's Sixteen birthday it was very humble.

The Queen was sitting on a throne talking to the nobles. Queen Ilah looked really beautiful, everyone was just simply adoring her. Iroh and his girlfriend didn't attend the party, just like the Firelord. It must be horrible for Ozai to know that his father and brother not came to his birthday. But he still looked happy. He was chatting with the kids out our class. I was pretty proud, I made Ozai in three years from a simple wallflower to the most popular guy of our class. I wasn't the only one who noticed, the Queen did to.

A day before the party she told me how thankful she was for making Ozai came out of his shell. It was the greatest honour that the Queen said that to me. And that was the moment when I realized that my position as princess was confirmed. Still as long as I didn't have a ring on my finger nothing was secured yet, a fact that my mother repeatedly told me. We still didn't kissed yet.

The evening turned to night. And the fest was almost at the end. Like all the Firenations festivals it ended with an impressive firework show and the birthday of a prince was always a reason for a spectacle like that. It was also the perfect moment to steal his first kiss. I knew even back then it was against the rules because of my lower background to steal the first kiss. But that was the only way to ensure my position in the palace. I wanted to go to Ozai to see the fireworks together but before I could go to him someone hold my hand. It was Zhao. He looked very serious and told me not to give everything up for that boy even though he was a prince. At that moment I didn't understand him but looking back...

He meant my body, if Ozai or I would lose our virginity for our marriage then we also would lose all the respect of the court. And the Firenation court was very gossipy, one kiss could spread enough rumours to disown someone. The only reason that I lasted so long in the palace was probably because I was so young and innocent looking. It was only later that I learned the someone protected my reputation. The beautiful Queen Ilah.

At least that was what I thought that Zhao meant to protected, my purity. But later I find out the real reason for his preserving statement.

When the sun was setting it became far cooler. I found Ozai by the pond with a few of his friends. He went over to them. I told him I felt cold and Ozai shared his rope with me. He looked into my eyes and I looked in those of him. The lights in the garden went out. And for split second it was completely dark. In the few seconds between the dim of the garden lights and the start of the fire work, I grabbed my chance, our lips met, in total darkness, nobody could see us. It was a starless night and even the moon didn't shine on us. It was a sign of the spirits who let me have this one moment with him.

The first kiss was quick, sweet and childlike. We separate when the sky turned red and green of the colour of the fireworks. This moment was one of those rare moments I saw Ozai smile for me. He usually smiled but this one was honest. While the crowed was wooing over the fireworks I laid my head on Ozai's shoulder. Enjoying our quieted moment together.

But still something was wrong even in those romantic moments together were people should be overjoyed with happiness. Ozai always looked distant and sad. I ignored it back then but now I finally realized that that were the first signs of redemption and agony.


	4. Cry

**The legend of Ursa**

_Being the wife of the world's greatest foe is not an easy task. Being the mother of his children is not an easy task. But being in love with that horrible dictator is the most simple part of my being . This is my story, my life, my love and my memories._

Cry

The summer went just as fast by as it came. After Ozai's party I started to prepare myself for the _National Academy of War and Tactic Exam_. It was an exam for the most high ranked university in the Firenation. If you could get a diploma there you were ensured of a golden future in the army. My father passed the exam and graduated of the Academy of war and Tactic and became a General. The school was so exclusive that not even my title a ensures was. You needed straight A's from your former schools, great fighting and or intelligent skills and a good doses of luck. I finally had made my résumé and send it to the school. The rest of the summer I was in the Royal palace with Ozai. We played board games, read books and walked to together in the giant royal gardens.

Finally the letter of the Academy of War and Tactic came. And at all odd I was admitted. The happiness I felt was indescribable, finally I could prove to my father that I was worthy to fight in the army. But my happiness was short-lived. When my mother found out about my plans, she looked very sad and told me I should reject my application. The raison why I couldn't go to the Acadamy of War and Tactic was... Ozai. Ozai didn't like war of any kind and was more interested in literature. So he applied to the Firenations University of Fine Arts. Because it was scandalous if the bride of a prince would do a more prestige study than him I had to change my plans. For Ozai. I started crying. I worked so hard for this. I prepared myself, my whole life for the exams and now I finally got it and I couldn't go. My mom told me that this is the price a girl must pay to be a princess. My mother comfort me and told me it was worth it.

It felled like I trow the last chance to get love and respect from my father away. And I asked myself was Ozai and our future marriage more important than the affection of my father. Apparently it was. I applied myself for _Botanic Gardening_, according to my mother it was a perfect study for a future princess like me.

The last week of the summer before my new life at the university started, there was a party. Iroh turned thirty. And like the tradition he went away for a few weeks to find and kill a dragon. After you wash yourself with dragon blood you will get the title of dragon and you're firebending skills became ten times better.

The gardens were once again filled with tents and performers. Servants and slaves were there to serve the nobles and elites, there were even priestess of the temples. It was so much more extravagant than Ozai's birthday. But the thing that was different the most was the fact that Firelord Azulon was there. He sat together with the queen at a stage and was surrounded by Generals of the army. My Father was there to, just like my mother and Zhoa. It was our mission as family of a Duke to appear on this type events. I looked for Ozai. He was at the same pond where we kissed. When I finally found him he had a sad look on his face. I wanted to talk to him but before one word could escape my mouth, the guests were summand to join the Firelord and Queen Illah for a speech. Chairs were spread through the garden and were soon filled. There was a strict hierarchy, the lower nobles, merchants and soldiers sat in the back, the higher nobles and generals were in the middle and the front row was for the most prestige families like that of myself and of course the council members and the priests. Ozai was sitting next to me, still there was a dark look in his eyes. It wasn't anger but more an angst look of sadness and desperation. It filled my heart with pure unhappiness, seeing the boy who kissed me a few weeks ago, like that. An aching pain in my body started to develop.

The Firelord was speaking and the crowed of elites went silenced. He was riddling about his pride for his oldest son and insured the crowed that his son Iroh would make a terrific future Firelord. He was thanking everyone for their presence for the celebration of Iroh's Thirties birthday. At that moment Iroh came on the stage, the crowd went wild. Iroh looked different form Ozai. Ozai was sweet and gentle, a real prince, fragile yet wise. Iroh was for more soldier than prince. His face was more tanned, he had rough yet messy facial hair. And the eyes of a murderer hidden behind his broad smile. Next to him was a young woman, only a few years older than me I thought. She was wearing expensive silk decorated with gold and diamonds. Long raven black hair and she had a long, skinny posture and a fair face. It was Lady Magma, Iroh's girlfriend and later fiancée.

The pain I felled only increased, just like the misery I could read in Ozai's eyes. And then it hit me his whole family was on the stage and he was sitting here with me. Was he sitting here because he was fond of me? Or was it because his family, and specially his father, didn't want him on stage? I looked to the queen how was silently listening to her eldest son speech. She was trained to hide her emotions for the public but I was sure she could feel the pain from both Ozai and me.

I wasn't paying much attention to Iroh''s speech. Until a few servants came on stage. They had a giant tooth with them. A dragon tooth. Iroh started to proclaim he had killed a dragon and he was crowned with the title of Dragon. But that was not all, he told everyone how he single handily killed the last dragon on Earth. The public went ecstatic when they heard. Even my parents were impressed. Everybody was praising the crown prince about his power and strength. A few priests that where sitting next to me proclaimed that this the sign was that Iroh would be the chosen Firelord to end the war and conquer the world in name of the Firenation.

It was that moment that I knew why Ozai was so sad. He would never had a chance to kill a dragon anymore, and he would never be able to accomplish to get the title Dragon. Just another example of why he would never be as good as his brother.

After the speech Ozai went inside the palace. I followed him. He was sitting on his bed. I looked at him and he saw me. It was silence, you could only hear our breaths. He walked to me and hugged me. Then he cried and collapse in my arms. Tired and exhausted of the feeling of sadness and disappointment, a feeling that I knew, I started to cry too. Tears were fell in his chambers because fate had determined that we never could have what we wanted to most. Respect and recognising from our families.


	5. Change

**Change **

_Being the wife of the world's greatest foe is not an easy task. Being the mother of his children is not an easy task. But being in love with that horrible dictator is the most simple part of my being . This is my story, my life, my love and my memories._

The first week of university started and even though mine disappointment was immeasurable, I kind of liked my new study. Learning about plants and drawing them, it was easy yet interesting. But mostly I was happy because Ozai liked his study to. He clearly flowerets from reading books and writing papers about it. He always let me read those and I liked, his words felled my heart with happiness. Even though our engagement was still and rocky ground I could picture myself as the wife of the second prince. Still there was one problem, the time Ozai and I spend together was very limited. Our classes were long and the universities were not very close by. I could feel Ozai slowly slipping away and then I gave my dream up for nothing.

However I wasn't the only how noticed. My mother and I received a letter from the Queen. A letter that will change my life. It was an invitation for me and my mother to live at the Royal Palace. This would mean something significant since only nobles of the blood could stay there. My father was still with Zhao on the island before the capitol, so it was just my mother and me. But personally I liked it, my mother maybe a big gossip, but she was also very savvy when it comes to politics.

A week later all our things were packed. We were settled a few days later, we didn't get just one room but a whole wing of the palace, including 22 servants. Even though they shouldn't the Queen and Ozai helped us decorated and made the huge palace halls into a comfortable home. I really liked her, the Queen that is. She was smart and very beautiful, but she had also a kind heart. Something different then my mother who was more conniving and manipulating. Later I learned that my mom and the Queen were not so different after all, the Queen was just better at hiding her true intentions.

After my classes I usually spend time with my mother and of course Ozai. The only other people in the palace I saw, if you don't count the servants, was the Queen and her bodyguards. There were a set of twins, there looked a bit older than the Queen, but they were still exceptional beautiful. They were not fire master, but one had a sword and the other one a crossbow. They were mostly silent and watched the Queen from a distant. I always wondered why such a perfectly kind and beautiful woman should be guard. My mom always told me that she was the perfect Queen and was loved by anyone who encountered her. This effect didn't apply only for the nobles but also for a lot of the civilians as while. The soldiers always called on her as protector of what they hold dear. To be honest I always thought that the heart country was laying in her hands.

There was also another woman in the palace. Her name was Lady Magma. Just like her name she was flashy and loud. She was everything other than a lady. And yet to get the marriage propels I longed for, I needed to be friendly with her because she was the bride to be for Iroh. She was not of the blood and didn't have a title. Her parents were merchant, very successful ones that is. Their fortune even overshadowed the one of the Royal family. Still I could see what Iroh saw in her. She was only year older than me, and where I was a little chubby, she was tall yet curvy and beautiful. Her hair was long and midnight black. Her eyes were big and shiny. And her skin was so white that it look liked the snow on the highest mountains. It came to my knowledge that the Queen had recommended her. She thought it would strike good be the commoners if one of their one kind could reach such a high level in society. Yet it became soon clear that the Queen had been mistaken. Her personality was in stark contrast with that of the ideal princess, something I tried to embody. However it became even worse, She got pregnant before her marriage. There were fights in the Royal palace. A marriage was necessary because there was nothing worse than a bastard child. I used this chaos to ensure the Queen that I was virgin just like Ozai. Virginity was important. Not only for me but also for Ozai. Sex was impure and common. Showing lust was a sign of weakness, beside virginity was something holy, being virgin meant that the spirits of the dragon choose you. The Royal family was once part of the five wise man. So if virginity means holiness than it was essential for the Royal family to stay pure, it meant they were meant to be. But still if I got pregnant it would meant a rush marriage, and that I could be princess. Yet was my happiness more important than the image of the Royal family? And when would be my first time with him? Since I already live with him, wouldn't it be a logical step? And if that happens what would change in me, in my position and in my relationship with him?


End file.
